Alone
by Thekittygamer
Summary: This story will be written from the perspective of the Sole Survivor in Fallout 4 so she can have more emotion and character than what was in the game. I can go three ways on this. One is after the bombs fall and she leaves the Vault like the game. The second is after the Institute is gone what happens next, or both. Please tell me your opinion. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

War. War never changes.

For years, I took so many things for granted. Not just modern conveniences like my Mr. Handy, Codsworth; but things like food you can just eat without the fear of getting poisoned from it, water you can just drink straight from the faucet, and being able to sleep without worry of creatures two times your size wanting to make you their dinner.

However, the biggest thing I took for granted above all else is my family.


	2. Vault-Tec Calling

*Please note: This story will have mostly the same events from the original game. There will be slight differences thrown in here and there and lots of new content as well. Some of the events that will be changed will be done to add more realness to the events or just because I imagined a different end result. Hope you like what I did. *

Chapter One-Vault Tec Calling

When the doorbell rang, I had a feeling I already knew who it was before Nate said anything, it was that Vault-Tec guy. He had come by our house already twice within the week trying to sell us a space in his wonderful Vault. This guy took persistence to a whole new level of annoying. This was one of the few things that Nate and I didn't agree on.

Nate was standing by the kitchen island but he made no move to answer the door. I sighed and took a sip of coffee. "Guess I'll answer it."

Opening the door, I realized that my suspicions were correct. He was standing there in his atypical yellow trench coat and fedora, a clipboard with the Vault-Tec logo clasped in his hands. I can only imagine how many of my neighbors fell for this scam "of a better life underground".

He took a large step forward towards me as he whipped his fedora off his head. "Good morning! Vault-Tec calling,' he said way too exuberantly. How did this guy manage to have this much energy in the morning?!

I tried to paste on a smile as best I can but I think it came out as a mixture of a smile and sneer. "Good morning."

"It is, isn't it? You have no idea how happy I am to finally speak with you! I've been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost urgency I assure you."

 _This part of sales pitch was new._ "What's so important?" The tensions between the United States and China I don't think changed that dramatically from when I went to bed and now.

"I'm glad you asked. If you hadn't noticed ma'am this country has gone to heck in a hand basket if you excuse my language. The big KA-BOOM, it's inevitable I'm afraid. Coming sooner than you may think if you catch my meaning."

 _Never mind, the sales guy is still on his script,_ I thought. _He's back to his normal gloom and doom self._

"Now I know you're a busy woman and I won't take up much of your time. Time being a precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you because of your family's service to our country your family has been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault! Vault 111!"

I took a deep breath and tried to be patient. "I'm not interested."

"It won't take but a moment to verify some information that's all."

"No thank you, I'm not interested right now."

From the corner of my eye I saw Nate stand up from the couch. "Come on hon it's just a little paperwork, just fill it out and it's done."

I could feel the heat rising up from my neck up to my cheeks. I turned to look him in the eye. I can't believe he was trying to embarrass me in front of the Vault-Tec rep. He knew how I felt about the Vault program and how I didn't trust it. It just seemed too good to be true. Sure, for a one-time entrance fee-an entrance fee mind you that is astronomically expensive-they will let us hold out for who knows how long down there? Besides would there be enough food and water for everyone until it was safe to return to the surface? Radiation doesn't just dissipate in a year or two. Not to mention we are putting our and our child's life on the line for the hope that the Vault door will be sealed properly when it closes. That was too many variables for me.

I gritted my teeth in agitation. "I said no."

"And _I'm_ saying yes, so there."

I resisted the urge to come back with something snarky. Did my opinion mean nothing?

"Splendid, splendid. Let's get to it," the salesman said from beside me.

With one last glare towards Nate I took the clipboard the rep offered me and stared down at the stack of forms in front of me. It was tedious work, but I quickly filled out the forms. It felt more like a job application than anything else. _How much can you carry/lift? What your highest level of education? If you caught someone doing this action what would you say to convince them to do the right thing?_

I handed the Vault-Tec rep back his clipboard. He quickly glanced down at what I filled out then looked back at me. "Wonderful, that's everything. I'm just gonna walk this over to the Vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the future!"

I closed the door and turned to Nate. "Yeah, thanks again," I muttered in response to the Vault-Tec guy. Now I was just going to have to find a way to PAY for the Vault, something I'm sure Nate didn't even consider.

"For peace of mind it's worth the paper work."

I took a deep breath. What's done is done. We now own a small piece of real estate in the Vault. I guess if an atomic bomb was a threat it would at least offer a chance for Shaun and us to survive… No matter how slim it might be considering the alternative. "For you and Shaun, no price is too high."

Nate smirked at me. "Good answer."

"Miss Noel?" Codsworth, our robot butler of sorts, was hovering in the entrance to the hallway. He was another thing that Nate insisted we get once Shaun was born. I was hesitant at first but once I saw firsthand how he acted around Shaun, I knew we made the right decision. I grew to really like his personality. He helped out mostly with Shaun when I was busy working on a case. He tried to do more around the house too but I just couldn't let myself be that lazy like most people have. "Shaun has been changed but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that maternal affection you are so good at."

I slid past Codsworth into Shaun's room. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and Shaun was quietly cooing in his crib. I pushed my long brown hair behind my shoulder with the back of my hand. If it dangled too close to his face it would quickly be pulled into his mouth. Leaning on one arm I dangled my hand above Shaun and wiggled my fingers. He quickly grew quiet and watched in awe at what I was doing.

"I fixed the mobile on his crib. Why don't you give it a spin?"

I glanced up from Shaun to look at Nate. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. I spun the mobile. Soft tinkling music filled the quiet room as the little rockets on his mobile spun slowly above Shaun. His eyes were getting heavy as he fought to stay awake.

Nate smiled down at Shaun as he watched him drift off to sleep. "I was thinking later we could go to the park. Weather should be nice."

I was still miffed at him for the little scene he made in front of the Vault-Tec guy and I did have a huge case that I really couldn't take time away from. On the other hand, Shaun really did like the Park. He enjoyed pointing at everything and jabbering excitedly to us about it in his baby language. I guess I could work on the case later when we got back from the park…. "Yeah should be fun."

"Mum," Codsworth yelled from what sounded like the living room. "You should come see this!"


End file.
